The Legend of Dragoon: The Next Chapter
by TheSorrowOfJoy
Summary: Several generations have passed since the Seven Dragoons defeated Melbu Frahma and saved the world. Now, a new looming threat hangs over the land. Fate has tasked a new generation of Dragoons to confront this new threat. This is the tale of their journey.
1. Prolouge

This is my first story on this site. I loved the Legend of Dragoon to death ever since I first played the game with my sister when I was small. I felt as though the tale should be continued further and to this day I hope for a true sequal to this beloved game. Enjoy the story and make sure to give me an honest review. There is always room for improvement. :)

Prolouge

I stood alone in a lush moonlit meadow that extended as far as I could see. I gazed up and saw the stars shining clearly in the night sky. The cool autumn breeze swept across my cheek as it floated by.

I felt at peace here, without a care in the world. I wanted to stay here forever, even if I didn't know how I got here or why I was meant to be here. I looked away from the starry sky to take in my beautiful surroundings for a second, just to make sure I was still in this peaceful meadow.

I looked up again, but what I saw was far different from what I had seen before.

There was no longer a single moon perched above, but two.

One was the familiar one that I had grown to know, but the other was closer, bigger, and much more threatening than the other. Suddenly, the feeling of peace and calm within me quickly left and was replaced with an overwhelming fear.

I looked down towards the meadow, but instead of seeing the meadow, I was greeted by a colossal shadow. I tried to run, but it felt as if my feet were weighed down with lead. Before I could react, I felt my body being slammed into the ground by the shadow. Its claws were boring into my chest, creating an unimaginable pain. I felt my life slowly slipping away as I closed my eyes and let the darkness embrace me. The whole world had turned black when I heard a voice sounding in my head. It spoke softly:

"_Wake up… you have to wake up…"_

"Wake up! Kid, you've got to wake up!"

My eyes snapped back open and my senses exploded as a new world came into focus. The immense pain that was shooting through my body was the first thing I noticed. Then I realized I was facedown in the dirt. I managed to bring my body up to a kneeling position, but the pain prevented any further movement. I was able to look up enough to see myself in an arena with spectators cheering as I brought myself up.

As my vision centered itself in front of me again, I suddenly remembered everything.

The giant beast stood on all fours, snarling and drooling. Its white fur was tattered and bloodied from various cuts and scrapes. I frantically searched for my blade around me as the beast inched its way towards me. I found my sword in the dirt and used it as support to raise my broken body. Assuming the one handed sword stance I had become known for, the crowd went wild and began to cheer louder. The beast stared straight into my eyes with bestial intensity, and I returned the gesture. We stood there for a moment, sizing each other up, waiting for the other to make the first move. I faked out my foe by flinching, and the beast gullibly took the bait.

Like a bolt of lightning, it shot forwards towards me, but I rolled off to the side with finesse. The poor animal slammed against the arena wall and retracted, shaking off the blow. I began to run towards the beast, a power surging within me that made me forget the pain for an instant.

The beast turned its head towards me and opened its mouth to let out a mighty roar before I thrust my blade into its gaping maw. The monster let out a cry of pain and threw me against the wall with my weapon still lodged in its throat. I landed in the dirt once more, but I was able to jump back to my feet with my surge of strength and saw as the beast gave one last roar before it fell to the ground, lifeless. The crowd went absolutely crazy.

"Amazing! Simply amazing! Ladies and gentlemen, Crimson Viepel has conquered his foe once more! Let's hear it for the greatest gladiator in all of Nissel!" I could hear the announcer say into his megaphone.

I managed to give the crowd a weak smile and a wave as I retrieved my sword and inched my way back to the arena gates. I was greeted by my manager, Vin, who ran up to me and supported me as I limped back to the changing room.

"Good work, kid! Another victory in the bag," Vin said as he held me up. "It's a shame you got to leave us." The old man saw me as a son and was devastated when I said I was leaving to Endiness in a few days.

"Don't worry. I'll be back once the tournament in Endiness is done," I said in my most comforting voice. It wasn't the best since I was barely even able to speak.

"Yeah, well I just don't want something bad happening to you, Zeig," Vin said as we approached the changing room.

The old man led me over to a bench and set me down. He reached into his pocket and drew out a bulging pouch. Vin handed the jingling bag to me and gave me smile as he walked out of the room. I set the pouch down and painfully removed the uncomfortable red armor and set it down by the bench. I reached out to the cubby hole in front of me and took out my beloved red jacket. Custom outfitted with a layer of chainmail in the inside, it had saved my life on numerous occasions out during my adventures. It had always proved to be an indispensable tool, but now it seemed like an unwelcome burden. I carefully put it on, being sure not to make any sudden moves to hurt myself more. Once that was done, I put on the rest of my normal clothes and attached my sword to my belt. I remembered to take the bag full of money or else my pain would be for nothing. I limped out of the dull room into the streets of Karas.

Night had fallen, and the only people on the silent streets were beggars and those who were returning home from the fight. I limped towards the clinic, thinking happily of the healing rays that would relieve the pain in my body. I looked up into the night sky and saw the familiar moon floating alone.

_I hope it stays that way_ I thought as I pushed open the doors to the clinic.


	2. Chapter 1

Well, it's been a while since the last chapter, but I promise I'll try to work more dilligently! Anyway, here it is. Make sure to give me some feed back before you go! I need all the feedback I can get!

_Chapter 1_

The sun was slowly beginning to peek up from behind the mountains in the west. It had only been a few hours since I had left Karas, but the long and boring trail made it feel a lot longer. I stopped momentarily and looked out into the distance. There was just a single trail surrounded by tall grass that extended east into the mountains. I took a swig from my canteen as I began walking again, dreading the long journey ahead.

When I reached the mountains, the plains behind were already covered in the warm glow of the twilight. Tired and thirsty, I stopped at a small pond at the base of the mountain. Realizing the day was wearing thin, I decided to make camp there. I brought out some jerky that Vin had given me and munched on it as I looked at the map by the campfire. The town of Seles was less than a than a day away. If I left early and traveled fast, I could easily reach it by midday tomorrow. I rolled up the map and munched on the jerky, looking into the crackling fire. I was beginning to doze off when I suddenly heard footsteps from behind me. I jumped up, turned, and drew my sword in one quick singular movement to face the unknown entity. Surprisingly, there was nobody there. Was I imagining things? No, I definitely heard something. I cautiously inched forward gripping my sword tightly.

"Looking for someone?"

Surprised, I spun around and let instinct take over. I leapt towards the first thing I saw, and the next thing I knew I was on top of a bewildered girl, my sword across her throat. "W-who are you?" I questioned.

"Is this how you treat every traveler who approaches you? Get off of me!" she said, shoving me off. I got up, slightly embarrassed. I offered her my hand and she grabbed it.

"Sorry. You shouldn't have snuck up on me like that," I said helping her up. When she began to dust herself off, I noticed the glint of armor on her body.

"I don't blame you. I probably would have done the same thing," she said, chuckling. She reached down to grab something on the floor. It turned out to be a lance with a thick, flat spear tip that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Again, sorry about that. Let me introduce myself correctly. I'm Zeig. Nice to meet you," I said extending my hand towards her. She took it and gave me a surprisingly strong shake.

"I'm Eyie," she said bringing her hand back to rest on her spear. "You… don't mind if I share the campfire with you, do you?"

"No, not at all. It's the least I can do for a fellow traveler," I answered. "Help yourself to some food in the pack."

"Thanks," Eyie said. She reached into the pack and took a handful of jerky before sitting by the fire. I sat near her and looked into the fire.

"Where are you heading?" I dared to ask. Not many travelers are so forthcoming with their destinations and many are quite defensive about it. Remarkably, she responded willingly.

"I'm heading over to Bale. Figure I'd enter this big tournament they're having to determine the strongest in Endiness," she said joyfully. She took a bite of jerky. "I'm already the strongest fighter back home! Not even any of the guys can beat me!"

"Hah! No way! I'm heading to the same tournament," I said laughing. Who knew that I would see another fighter on my journey?

"Then I hope you're good with that sword!" Eyie said chuckling. She took another bit of jerky before turning to look at me again. "By the way, that's some sword. It had some strange designs on it. Care to tell?"

"Of course," I said as I held up my sword by the fire. The steel was etched with the design of seven dragons flying towards a grotesque monster. "This is a reminder of my grandmother and the stories she used to tell me. This design is inspired by her favorite legend. The legend of the Seven Dragoons and the Moon Child."

"Hmm… I don't think I've ever heard that story. How does it go?" Eyie asked.

"Well, let's see… Uh…" I began, but for some reason I could not remember the story. "You know what? How about I tell you in the morning? It's late and we both need some sleep."

"Wait! I want to hear the story!" Eyie begged, mouth full of jerky

"Be patient! Trust me, it's worth the wait. Now get some sleep we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I said lying down.

"Aww! Fine, be that way," I heard Eyie say as she fell backwards. I could hear her swallow the last bit of jerky. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight," I responded. I was glad to have met Eyie. It brought some much needed company on this lonely journey. I began to doze off, thinking about Eyie and the tournament, as a gust of wind traveled by and turned the fire into embers.


	3. Chapter 2

Well ladies and gents, I'm finally updating this story that I've put on the backburner for a few months now. Unfortunately, I did this instead of working on my NaNoWriMo story. :( In any case make sure you leave a review so I can improve my writing!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Crimson. Jade. Ebony. Ivory. Gold. Violet. Aqua. Together, the seven winged soldiers cut down the vile one and earned their place among gods. The Seven Almighty, the Dragoons,_" I recited to Eyie. "That's it. It's short, but I think that's what special about it. Leaves more to your imagination."

"I don't know. I kinda like stories with more substance than just two sentences and a bunch of colors," Eyie said as she walked beside me. I shook my head.

"Well, I would tell you the whole story, if I knew it," I began. "My grandmother never knew the whole tale. Just that little excerpt."

Eyie seemed to ignore this, attention shifted to a passing airship overhead. I shook my head at her and reached for my water flask. I brought it up to my lips only to realize it was completely dry. I cursed under my breath as I sealed it up and let it fall back to my side. The day was at its peak, the sun beating down unmercifully. Eyie seemed to brush it off as if nothing, without even the slightest indication of effect from the heat. I was sweating excessively and had removed my jacket long ago, now wishing for the cool air of the mountains.

"Don't you just love the weather here in Endiness? Winter is my favorite season!" she exclaimed happily.

Winter? I would hate to see summers here. I pretended I didn't hear Eyie, instead directing my attention to the horizon. A few rolling hills, what looked like the beginning of a forest, airships floating just above. Nothing too outstanding at a glance, but upon closer inspection, plumes of white smoke were rising up like little clouds in the distance. I gave a sigh of relief. Just a little while longer. We continued on our way, another flying machine humming above us as we went.

I had heard tales of the ivory town of Seles. A small town that radiated beauty and tranquility with its white buildings, fields of various flowers and crops, and the great marble statues in the town square. But no amount of stories could ever truly capture the true nature of this little gem. It was truly spectacular, and I wondered in awe at everything as we walked down its bustling streets. Eyie was probably more excited than I was. She was jumping from street vendor to street vendor in a flurry of gold coins and sweets and other assorted goodies. By the time we had reached town square, Eyie was complaining about her stomach while she munched on something on a stick. The square itself was not too large, but not terribly small. It comfortably accommodated what I estimated to be a little less than a hundred people with an odd vendor's cart here and there. I was busy surveying the crowds when Eyie piped up from behind me.

"I'm tired," Eyie began to slump around, a far different person than the energetic Wingly who I had walked into town with.

I began to notice my own fatigue and gave her a nod. The sun was already setting and we had spent all day walking. We started off in a random direction, maneuvering our way through the dying crowds in search of a place to rest for the night. It was not long before I spotted a sign marked in big bold letters "INN". When Eyie spotted the sign, she gave a squeal and suddenly surged forward in an unexpected burst of energy, knocking a few unfortunate passerby to the street. They cursed and shouted as I attempted to slip by inconspicuously. My companion had left the inn door wide open and was already signing something at the front desk as I walked in. She suddenly let the quill in her hand fall and ran to and up the stairs so fast that you probably would have missed her if you blinked. I shook my head and chuckled as I approached the front desk. There was a young woman on the other side, no older than eighteen, smiling brightly at me as I came near.

"Hello! Welcome to the Red-Eyed Inn!" she said cheerily. "Don't let the name fool you. You'll get plenty of rest here!"

I smiled at her and reached for the quill, but stopped short when I say Eyie had signed us both in on the ledger.

"It seems my companion signed me in already," I said to the attendant. I stepped back and fumbled to put my jacket back on as I felt the sudden chill in the air. The interior of the little hotel was quite cozy. The lobby in which I stood was bare save for a table with chairs in a corner of the room. From behind the attendant I could spot what seemed like a kitchen, where a few people were eating at a table before a great fireplace. It was your typical hometown inn, my personal favorite.

"Are you Zeig Viepel?"

I refocused on the girl behind the counter.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Why do you ask?" I sputtered out in surprise.

"You're the famous arena fighter!" she exclaimed. She searched for something excitedly beneath the desk.

"I didn't know my popularity extended this far," I struggled to keep my pride from showing, giving only a slight smile. The girl had taken out a small notepad and a shiny pen. She handed them to me.

"Autograph?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure," I said as I fumbled with the pen. These pens were a fairly new invention, and I struggled to find out how to write with it.

"Click the top of it."

"Oh. Right," I responded, embarrassed. I brought the tip of the pen to the paper. "Who should I make it out to?"

"Sonia Feld," she said giddily. "That's me, by the way."

I finished signing the notepad and handed it back to her. I tossed the surname "Feld" in my head, trying to remember where I had heard that name before.

"Hmm. Feld. You wouldn't happen to have relative in the king's council?" I asked.

"That would be my father," she started. "Personal advisor and acquaintance to the king."

"I knew I had heard that name before." I crossed my arms, standing there silently for a second. I was trying to find out what to say next until Sonia finally broke the silence.

"Do you want to meet him? He's in the kitchen right now," she asked as she pointed to the room behind her.

"Sure," I replied. Not like I was going to do anything else tonight. Besides, Eyie was probably already asleep by now.

She smiled and waved me towards the kitchen. I followed her into the warm glowing room, greeted by the warm and sweet smells of home cooking. At the table, there were two people: a man and a woman who were happily conversing and tucking into dinner. The promptly stopped eating as they noticed my presence.

"Mom? Dad? Look who walked into our inn today!" Sonia said as she stepped to one side and presented me. "It's Zeig Viepel! The famous arena fighter!"

The couple at the table rose. The man was the first to step forward, and what a man he was. He towered over me, broad shouldered with thick arms. His face was lightly bearded, but you could clearly see his definite jawline. The man's eyes were light blue, contrasting greatly with his dark brown hair that was tightly bound in a ponytail. He extended his arm to greet me.

"I've heard about you," the man's voice rumbled. "It's great to finally meet you. I am Irving Feld."

I felt my hand being crushed as he shook it. I smiled meekly.

"I've also heard about you," I lied politely as I discreetly rubbed my hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And this is my wife, Victoria," Irving said as he motioned towards the woman by the table.

Victoria was smaller than her husband, but still taller than me by a few inches. Her face was pretty and fair, bearing a strong resemblance to her daughter. She was an older woman, evident in a few wrinkles here and there, but overall still appeared young and fit. Her hair was colored the same as Irving's, yet her eyes were a light green as opposed to Irving's blue. She extended her hand and I took it into a pleasant shake. She smiled and spoke.

"I admire your exploits, young man," Victoria said pleasantly. "I assume that you are in Endiness for the Champion's Tournament in Bale?"

"Yes, actually. It's my first night here in Endiness," I replied. I shifted my weight to one leg, trying to shrug off some of my fatigue.

"You should probably get some rest then. You'll need all your energy for the preliminary rounds tomorrow," Irving chuckled

My heart stopped for a second. Did he just say _tomorrow?_ I thought I still had a few days!

I must have shown my distress, as Irving quickly spoke up.

"Don't worry. I can give you a ride," he said as he crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one leg, mirroring me slightly. "You probably didn't hear about the reschedule."

"I didn't," I responded, relieved at Irving's offer. As I said this, Victoria went over to Irving and whispered something before walking out of the room, flashing me one last smile. Sonia followed suit, leaving only me and Irving in the kitchen.

"No worries. An airship is coming by tomorrow to escort me there. The king put me in charge of starting the tournament," Irving said with a touch of pride. "You can tag along."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't so generous!" I exclaimed, relieved. To think that if I had gone to any other inn, I probably would have never found out about this! Irving smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

"Well, I think you should get some rest now. We leave early."

I nodded and turned to exit the kitchen, only to be stopped cold by a scream from the street outside.


End file.
